A Pokémon Christmas
by CartoonGurl201m
Summary: It's Christmas time and Ash and the gang have decided to start a tradition: they all stay over at Ash and Brock's apartment for the month of December! What can the holiday season bring?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Happy December guys and girls! I love this time of year and no matter how many times it has been done before, I have to write a one-shot series on the Christmas season using some of my favorite characters. What better way to celebrate my favorite holiday?**

** Also, in some of these one-shots, I will include my OCs, so be prepared for that.**

** One more side-note: some of these will have a more serious theme and others will have a more light-hearted mood.**

** I own a laptop and a 3DS, but sadly I do not own Pokémon. If I did, there would be actual romance in the show.**

Chapter 1: Christmas trees

"So Ash, when do you plan on inviting the rest of the gang over?"

A fourteen-year-old boy with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes looked at his friend, shocked. "Oh, heh," he said, laughing nervously. "I, uh, I kinda… forgot."

The older boy, Brock, rolled his eyes. "You should be glad that Misty couldn't come today, or your head would surely be bashed in," he said, slightly sarcastic.

Ash sweat-dropped, remembering the Misty Mallet. "I've gotta go make some calls," he said before dashing out of the room.

The rock-type gym leader rolled his eyes before following the teen to make sure that he didn't forget anybody in his calls.

…

A few hours later, Ash looked around his apartment at his friends Misty, a red-headed girl with a side Ponyta-tail, Brock, a dark-skinned eighteen-year-old, May, a brunette with a red bandana, Max, an eleven-year-old with navy blue hair, Drew, a green-haired coordinator that Brock insisted on inviting, Dawn, a blunette with matching eyes, and Paul, a purple haired teen with a very stony expression (again, Brock insisted on inviting him).

Ash heard Brock sigh as they looked at the scene in front of them. May and Drew were having a glare off and Dawn was yelling at Paul for one thing or another. Misty was sitting there, pretending to be the only one that knew how to act while Max was laughing his head off at the state his sister was in.

"Okay!" Brock said over the chaos. All eyes turned to him as he stood at the head of the room, intimidating all of them. "Ash and I invited you here so we could spend the holidays together. If you would rather spend the holidays with your families, go ahead and head back home."

"And if we want to stay?" May asked.

"I set up a room for the girls, with Brock's help, and the guys can bunk with me and Brock," Ash explained helpfully.

The teenagers all glanced at each other.

"I don't want to spend the month of December with my family," Drew said, breaking a silence that had settled over them. He shrugged when he got questioning looks. "I might spend Christmas here as well, but I'll have to ask my parents."

"Christmas isn't the best time at the house," Misty said, grimace sparking on her pretty face. "Boys swamp the house with fan-mail, presents, and mistletoe at this time of year."

"Reggie practically pushed me out the door when he heard. He probably won't let me back in the house if I _do_ go back to the house," Paul grumbled.

"Our parents left to go on a getaway this morning. They will just want to know where we are," Max said, speaking for May as well.

All eyes turned to Dawn, who was texting on her Pokénav. She looked up, a bright smile on her face. "My mom says it's okay if I stay here for most of December. I have to go home Christmas Eve, though," she said.

"Then it's settled," Brock said, glancing at all of his friends. "Ash and I can show you where to put your stuff and then we can start."

…

After everyone was settled, May approached Ash. "Where's your Christmas tree?" she asked, cocking her head.

All eyes were on him as Ash answered. "I, um, _we_ don't have one yet," he answered sheepishly.

Misty flushed red. "So you mean to tell me," she stood up, walking ominously over to Ash, "that you wanted us to spend Christmas with you and you hadn't even gotten a _tree_ yet? Arceus, you are _such_ an idiot!" she ranted, pulling out her famous mallet. Ash fell to the floor as the blue and yellow mallet hit his head.

Brock walked up to his best female friend and put his large hands on her small shoulders. "Ash and I were planning on getting a tree once you guys got here," he said slowly, "so that we could make sure everybody liked the tree."

Misty looked at Ash sheepishly. "Oh…" she said, trailing off.

…

After Ash had woken up, the gang headed out to look at trees. They all split into groups; Ash, Misty, and Brock heading in one direction, May, Max, and Drew heading in another direction, and Dawn and Paul in another direction.

"Ash, that one is too tall!"

"Well your's is too short!"

Brock sighed, watching the two bicker.

"Of course _you_ don't know how to pick out a good tree."

"Shut up, Drew! You're not even helping!"

"Don't worry, May. We both know that we know how to pick out the best trees."

"What do you think of this one Paul?"

"Hn."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

In the end, May and Max _had_ picked out the best tree, and everyone agreed that they had the best tree. The tree was carried back to Ash and Brock's apartment by Paul's Torterra and Drew's Flygon.

By the time that the gang had made it home, May was practically sleepwalking and Max and Drew had to take turns supporting her. When the gang finally made it, the time was nine o'clock.

"Go put May to bed Dawn and Misty, I don't think she'll make it up on her own," Brock half joked, half instructed.

They both complied without complaints. The girls didn't come back down, so the guys assumed they had gone to bed. Ash, Paul, and Drew put the tree into the living room with Brock's direction. Ash and Max went to bed next, Ash having a snack before he went to bed.

Brock, Drew, and Paul decided to stay up a little longer.

"So how's training going?" Brock asked his two friends.

Drew smirked. "The contests won't know what hit 'em when I start competing next year," Drew said confidently.

"My Pokémon can't get much stronger," was Paul's only reply.

"Are you guys planning on making a move soon?" Brock asked, small smirk spreading across his lips.

Drew flushed. "You saw the way May was glaring at me earlier. We're friends, but I don't think she's ready for that yet," Drew stammered.

"Troublesome hasn't really accepted me as a friend," Paul said, almost disappointedly.

"Want a tip?" Brock asked. The teenagers nodded. "Drew, the teasing has to become friendlier if you want to go to the perfect stage in between being friends and being almost enemies. Paul, you need to tell Dawn that you _want_ to be friends. I know it'll be hard, but this time of the year is the best time to do it."

A few quiet moments later, Drew headed upstairs. Paul climbed the stairs not to long after.

Brock stared off into space, lost in thought. _If only I could find the perfect girl_, he thought sadly. He tidied up the living room before turning the lights off, heading upstairs for a well-deserved, and hopefully dreamless, sleep.

** AN: I know it isn't the best, but the first chapter almost **_**never**_** is. Please read on because I feel really strongly about these. Please Follow and Review!**

** Write again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I almost forgot to update today. I feel so bad! Don't fret! I bring stories of Christmas.**

** I own nothing to do with Pokémon.**

**Chapter 2: Christmas Lights**

The first morning was… awkward.

Dawn woke up first, and didn't bother with changing out of her pajamas, which consisted of a long sleeved T-shirt and sleepwear-short-shorts, to go have breakfast. While Dawn was busying herself with making a nice breakfast for her friends, Paul just happened to be the next one awake. Unfortunately for him, Dawn was still in her pajamas when he made it to the kitchen. Poor Paul's face turned a slight pink at the sight of his crush in her sleepwear. However he quickly composed himself.

"Good morning, Paul!" Dawn said cheerfully.

Paul grunted in response. He was _not_ a morning person.

By the time Dawn had finished cooking breakfast, Brock, Ash, and Misty were awake. Ash dove right into the food, almost choking himself several times. Misty hit his head with her mallet when he started stealing from other people's plates.

"That's not for you, Ash! Dawn went through all this trouble to make us breakfast, and you can't eat Drew's or May's!" Misty yelled.

"I'm a growing boy, Mist! Besides, there's always cereal! And Dawn doesn't mind!" Ash countered at the same volume.

"Actually, I do mind. Now sit down the both of you and be quiet!" Dawn commanded. The two raging teens complied, resulting in a glare off.

Max woke up from the yelling, Drew following not too far behind.

"So, gang," Dawn said, catching everyone's attention, "what are we planning on doing today?"

Ash and Brock exchanged a glance. "Ash and I were thinking of going out and buying ornaments for the tree," Brock informed them.

"And lights," Ash added. "But Brock and I also need to hang up the Christmas lights on the house."

"I was going to look for something in the mall," Drew stated curtly.

"I need to train for my next gym battle," Max stated.

"I can put up the Christmas lights for you, Ash," Dawn said. She smiled brightly, glad that there was something for her to do today.

"I can help Troublesome," Paul supplied, rather stoic.

"What about May?" Drew asked.

"She says that she has been trying to perfect the perfect technique for the next contest," Max informed them, shrugging.

They all got ready for their tasks at different times of the day. Drew left first, Ash and Brock not too far behind. Max left next, grumbling something about lazy sisters. Misty said she was going to take a long shower and disappeared upstairs. Paul and Dawn decided to get to work at around mid-afternoon.

"So it looks like we only have enough to do the roof right along here," Dawn said, pointing at the very front edge frame.

"What are you doing exactly?" Paul asked as he hung the lights. The wiring was supposed to resemble icicles.

"In case you fall, somebody has to be here to make sure you're alright. And besides, you need a designer to help with putting up decorations," Dawn explained bossily.

"Troublesome," Paul muttered as he hung the lights.

"What did you just call me?" Dawn shouted, angry with her almost-friend.

"Troublesome," Paul answered to where she could hear.

"Ugh!" Dawn cried, offended. "I can't_ believe_ you! The least that you could ever do for me is say my name! It's not that hard! One syllable, D-A-W-N!" Dawn yelled, her voice rising in anger and volume with each word.

Paul was about to retort, when he saw Dawn's eyes go wide. "Paul!" she cried, her worried, horror filled voice filling his ears as he fell to the ground.

…

"Oh my gosh! Paul! Come on, wake up! Wake up, you stupid icicle, _wake up_!" Paul heard a worry filled, frantic voice loud and clear. The purple-haired teen groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his back and a light weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Dawn on his chest, tears streaming down her face as she looked at his face. She grinned, fresh happy tears rolling out of her wide, navy blue eyes.

Dawn tackled him in a crushing hug. "I thought you were dead! I thought that the fall had broken your spine! Oh my gosh, don't you ever scare me like that again!" she said, her voice rough.

Paul grunted. "Don't worry, Dawn. Just get off of me," he said, voice laced with pain.

She smiled brightly, getting off of him. "You said my name."


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: I'm so sorry, guys! Yesterday's chapter got cut off because my sister had to go to bed. And if any person actually takes the time to read this, thank you. I appreciate it.**

** I own nothing, only a whole ton of ideas.**

**Chapter three: Ornaments**

Dawn had finished putting up the lights on the house the previous day. She wouldn't let anybody help her put up lights, afraid they would get distracted by her and fall. When Ash and Brock had brought back lights for the tree, Dawn had insisted she be the one to weave the lights into the branches. Both the house and the tree looked good; there weren't too many lights in one place or too little.

Today, the girls insisted on putting up ornaments.

And it was a disaster.

"Ash, you can't eat those! Do you even know how old they are?"

The sound of glass shattering was heard. "Whoops!" May exclaimed sheepishly.

"Leave it to clumsy December to break something," Drew teased.

"HEY!" May shouted, bringing forth the start of yet another argument.

Dawn, Brock, and Max were working around the four fighting teens while Paul was nowhere to be seen.

_Trying to escape the commotion, I bet_, Dawn and Max thought.

In the end, May had to be restrained from tackling Drew while Misty had to be restrained from giving Ash a concussion.

"You guys have to sit here while _we_ finish the tree. Misty and Ash, you make up in the girls room, Drew and May, the boy's room," Dawn said, aggravated.

…

Misty and Ash sat in silence. They made an unspoken agreement to just not talk to each other. Misty was facing the window while Ash stared at the ceiling. A small speck of white fluttered past the window, and Misty squealed happily, breaking the silence that had started to pound in her ears.

"It's snowing!" she exclaimed, running to the window.

Ash looked over at his friend. Her back was to him as she stared out the window, trying to memorize the beautiful patterns and shapes in the snowflakes. Poor Ash couldn't help but gaze at her, trying his hardest to memorize the look of excitement and happiness on Misty's face.

"Ash, look! It's…" Misty trailed off as she turned to see Ash, looking at her with a very strange look on his face.

He smiled, showing perfect white teeth. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with pure bliss and something Misty couldn't identify.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" he asked suddenly. Misty was shocked with the sudden question, and smiled.

"Yeah, I know," she replied. He turned away from her and Misty smiled. "By the way, you're my best friend, too."

Ash looked at her, chocolate eyes filled with hope and slight disbelief. "Really?" he asked, his voice betraying his giddiness.

Misty chuckled. "Yes, really," she replied before the two settled into a comfortable silence.

…

Dawn and Max and Brock had fun decorating the tree. They listened to some of the classic Christmas carols as they worked, humming right along with them. There were ornaments they left out for Ash, Misty, Drew, and May for when they decided to cooperate. When Ash and Misty came downstairs, Ash was more focused on Misty than food and Misty was blissfully unaware of the lingering glances thrown her way by the raven haired trainer.

"Who are they, and what have they done with Ash and Misty?" Dawn whispered to Brock as Ash and Misty's shoulders brushed for the fourth time that night.

"That, my beanie wearing friend, is what happens after Ash and Misty make up after a fight," he replied at the same volume level.

"And to think," Max said, "that this all happened over ornaments."


End file.
